Ky's Beginnings
by chescaanne
Summary: Ky's Beginnings (used to be ky's friend) is what I think it was like for Ky when he first moved to Oria Please review so I can make it better!
1. Chapter 1

Ky's Friend

Chapter 1

I have just come to Oria from the outer provinces. My life isn't going too well, not only did I have to move, my parents are both dead and I'm in this strange new land where everything is different. We do not have the freedom that I had in the outer provinces. There isn't a lake to swim in, no one is being artistic like my mother was and it seems that only people over a certain age can be in love. Aunt Aida and Uncle Patrick say that I'm not to get in any trouble and that I should try really hard to fit in or the officials may send me back to the outer provinces where no one will look after me. I miss mother's art it was brilliant even though the water only stayed on the rock for a few seconds. Beautiful, blue water. Mother always said it was the same colour as my eyes but my father says that my eyes are the same shade of brown as in the canyon. Aida disagrees with both of them and says that my eyes are as green as the grass outside the house. Patrick disagrees with everyone and says that my eyes are beautiful swirls of each colour.

I really wish that I could go swimming… I wonder if there is somewhere I can swim nearby.

"Aunt Aida?" I say, quite loudly, but not too loudly, down the cream painted stairs. Everything in this place seems really plain and boring. I can't see all of the different colours I used to see.

"Yes, Ky dear?" She answers back in her friendly tone of voice that she always has.

"Is there a place I could go swimming, somewhere nearby?" I ask hoping for a yes to follow but there was a long pause with lots of murmuring coming from Patrick and Aida's direction.

"Yes dear. Patrick says he'll take on his way to work. There's a pair of swimming trunks and a towel in a bag upstairs. You can use them!"

"Thank-you" I say as I skip back upstairs.

When I come back down, Patrick is waiting for me at the door.

"Ready?" he asks. I say nothing. Just nod happily.

We walk to a station (that's nothing like we had in the outer provinces) and get on board something he calls an 'air train'. Whatever that is. In side there is no difference in the way people dress. Everyone wears brown plainclothes and sit on the –once again boring!- beige seats or hold onto the black handles. I stare out the window looking for animals but I am yet to see a single one.

We pull up to the black station, I can almost feel the cold iron steps on my feet, despite the fact that I have the same, awful, boring, brown shoes as everyone else. I stare down at my feet and I wish that my feet could melt into the sand. Like they used to, Back then.

Suddenly I find myself remembering one day many years ago. It was the day that it happened. Mother was painting her rocks with the paintbrush father had found her the day before. It had a beautiful handle, it was golden with a white stripe on the underneath. The bristles were black and there wasn't many bristles which meant she could put lots of detail into the picture that she only let me see for a second before it disappeared deep into the rock.

"Ky, don't cry please. You're drawing attention to us. People are staring and the officials told you to be very wary and make people forget you're here!" He whispers, almost silently in my ear.

I hadn't realised I was crying but I was never told off for crying at home… my old home. I need to forget, to move on. But I know I never can, all I can do is pretend and act that I belong here. I will be fine. I put my head up and watch some more of the journey out of the window.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aida

He's dead. He's really dead. The officials came by yesterday to tell us that he was gone. I still can't accept it, how could this have happened when he was so young.

They told us about Ky, my nephew and how my sister had been killed last night but he had survived. His father had been killed for the same reason but they didn't say what the reason was.

All I could think about last night was that little boy. That poor little boy that has lost both of his parents and is now wandering through the outer provinces all alone.

This morning I had to talk to Patrick about it so we discussed it over breakfast.

"We need to save him, he's so young. How would you feel?" I asked him hoping to find out that there was something, anything we could do.

"I know, I would feel terrible but what can we do?" He answered standing up and turning his back on me.

"Couldn't we take him in?" He started turning around with a strange look on his face. A kind of smile

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do" He answered slowly before rushing out the door to go to work. _I should probably head out too. I wonder what Patrick will do. _I thought as I headed out the door towards the air train stop and headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Patrick's point of view

Aida was so upset when we got the message that Matthew was dead. She was very upfront about it all and burst into tears as soon as the officials left, she cried into me hugging me with both arms. I could feel my eyes welling up too. I told myself it was because she was crying not anything else. I didn't want to cry, I normally don't but my only son was dead and we were both upset and angry. I felt so sorry for Aida, not only did her only son die because of an anomaly, her sister (and husband) were killed, leaving her nephew an orphan and he has been reclassified. He's an aberration.

There was a quiet noise coming from the kitchen to let us know that the food was here. Not that either of us could eat we just sat in silence, knowing that we should eat or they would know and come… again. So we forced the food down our throats and went to bed.

I heard Aida crying, she cried all night. I think she thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was my fault. He came to visit me and if I'd been out of that meeting, just a little earlier, I could have saved him, raised the alarm I could have protected him. I cried myself to sleep last night.

This morning Aida said how upset she was about Ky, she wondered what we could do. I said I wasn't sure but I would talk to people when I got to work and see what I could do.

I headed to work and, although people were shocked to see me back at work so quickly after Matthew's death, but I had a plan. I walked into the head official's office at city hall and we discussed everything.

"Hello Mr Elliot. We received the news of Matthew's death yesterday and we also learnt that my nephew is now an orphan. Is it possible to have Ky live with us?" I asked, kind of awkwardly.

"Hmm. We don't normally allow aberrations from the outer provinces to come and live with us, in the society. But this may be an exception due to the fact that Ky Finnow is only an aberration due to his parents' choices, and because, your son, Matthew, was killed in a terrible accident. I will discuss it with my peers and I will get back to you before you leave work tonight. Thank you very much and goodbye." He answered quite calmly and properly after about five minutes of thinking.

"Thank you very much, goodbye" And with that, I left the office and headed off to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ky's point of view.

We stepped back out of the 'air train'. From here I could see all of the trees, flowers and different colours of each. Despite all these colours, somehow, it's still all the same, nothing is natural here. Not the plants, not the houses, not even the people! I'm in another world, even though it didn't feel that far when I travelled to Oria, I feel like I've travelled a million miles away to some other planet where the population is made up of clones, all doing the same thing and wearing the same thing.

I looked ahead at the endless buildings that touched the blue, cloudless sky. They also, were all the same. I remembered the outer provinces and the blue sky covered in clouds and the uneven houses reaching the sky. I remember one day I stood on top of one of the hills by the river; I stood on my tiptoes and reached my hands as high as they would go. I felt like the world was my oyster and I was on top of it smiling.

As I returned to reality, I noticed that we were approaching a big brick building, the same as all the others, with a big blue door with a picture of someone swimming. This must be the pool.

We entered the large building, Patrick handed in an ID card then I noticed it had a picture of me. Underneath, however was the word 'ABERATION'. I don't know what this word means but something tells me it isn't good. As I walked through to the changing rooms with some swimming trunks in my left hand (from Patrick) and a ticket in the other, I remembered swimming in a big lake by my house. I went every day while mother painted her rocks by the water's edge.

This pool wasn't what I expected. It wasn't at all what I was expecting, this place was inside, humid and everyone else was chatting or just dangling their feet in the water. I headed through the small corridor, into the actual pool area, but stopped at a sign and read it.

**RULES**

**NO BITING NO BOMBING NO DIVING NO SPLASHING NO PETTING **

**NO DIVING NO HURTING NO BULLYING NO HAIR DOWN NO RUNNING.**

So many rules, it seems unfair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aida

"You are not just a replacement" I told Ky firmly, grabbing him by the shoulders. I looked deep in his eyes so he knew it was true, I told him, "We want you here because we believe you can have a better life here, in the society. Better than a life without your parents in a place where you aren't safe." He just looked back with glazed eyes and a vacant stare.

Years ago my sister made the decision to go to the outer provinces, to leave the society, her friends and her family because she fell in love with a boy she wasn't matched to. He was distraught, her match I mean, and when he found out he had been matched with my sister, he literally danced with happiness. Apparently, for him anyway, when he saw her face on the screen at their match banquet, he knew. He knew that he loved her. He thought they'd marry, have two children and have the perfect society lifestyle. He was wrong. At first she believed it too, one day though, she saw him, the one who ruined her life and ultimately brought it to an end. She followed him, and when he saw her, he smiled and said that he'd always loved her. They went to the hill and that's where they went every evening for two months. Then they kissed and she told us she wanted to marry him. My father yelled at her, so she came crying to me, I told her, reminded her that she loved David, her match she told me to leave her and then, we never saw her again.

I've never had so much as a birthday card from her since that day. Twenty years ago, today. As I'm two years younger, she never met Patrick because she left long before my match ceremony. Ky was going to be different. He would live in the society, he would never return to the lawless, anti-society place from which he had come from. Hopefully, one day he would forget his old life and live in today and for the future. The only thing is…he will have to be a single, aberrations never have a match, however, many people choose to stay single, he can pretend to be one of them. I swear to my sister that if she is looking down on me from another world she will be proud to call me her sister because I am making sure she lives on, in her son and although I never met her husband, I know that both of them would want nothing more.


End file.
